Firon I of Anglaria
Amer Jadcherla History of Firon ﻿Early Life In the year 873 Firon was born as the son of Ofir, an Anglarian-Firgian nobleman and Aga of the House of Sirian. During the first years of Firon's life he lived with his father, great-grandfather and his great-grandfathers friends and trainees. He grew up with Dignar, son of Dirhelm as his best friend. In 879 a war starts and Fírian, Ofir, Dirhelm and Néran together with around 300 soldiers go to battle only 40 return, among the fallen is Ofir. During this war, Firon spend his time at the villa of Fírian's friend Senator Melchor. Here he met Mirga, Melchors daughter. Living with Fírian Now fatherless Firon is raised by his great-grandfather the old Fírian who was 92 at this time. Who left for a while in 883 to build underground halls at the city Ufir. During this time Firon lived with Néran, who had become one of the most powerful men in the country. In 888 the Senate was betrayed and many people were executed, among them were Dirhelm, Dignar and Melchor. Fírian then murdered King Ifar II and he was imprisoned for 4 years. During these four years Firon lived with Néran at Argon, the city which had been governed by his ancestors. With them lived the children of Melchor, Mirga and Meldin and Dirhelm's wife, Minda, Néran wife and children, Drhina, Artion and Nérion and Néran's father in law Drhon. After Fírian's release the the group fled to Ankor to make sure Néran wouldn't be executed for treason. Then in the year 894 Fírian died there, but not before giving both Néran and Firon a mission. They were to defeat the Ifarian Kings and free Anglaria. After the funeral Néran left on a journey leaving his children with Firon. Grand Duke of Marduin In 895 Firon married Mirga, daughter of Melchor of the House of Uldor. One year later Néran suddenly returned and they went to Artion's wedding together. Afterwards Néran left on his mission. In 897 Firon was offered the position of Grand Duke of Marduin by King Ifar III and while being surprised he took the job. He moved to Marduin and with him went his family, Nérion and Meldin. In Marduin there was a small village named Istit, they opposed the Ifarian rule and Firon immediately became friends with it's inhabitants. In 898 Firon's son Faron is born. In 899 word reached them that Drhon had died, who had lived the past years with Artion and that Minda had committed suicide a year earlier. Firon returned to Anglaria to give them the last honour. The Woodfolk In 900 a man came to visit Firon, he came for Néran who also showed up. He told him Néran's father had died and that since Néran hadn't been in his own country for years he couldn't take his place as Captain. Another captain was selected instead, Ghirdir, a cousin of both Ghartor and Néran. Ghartor wanted Néran to come with him, but Néran refused, but Nérion went with him instead to see the country of his anscestors. The Revolution In 902 Haran II, son of Princess Ifaria, nephew of King Ifar III, found Néran and killed him. He was brought to Ifar III and he showed Néran's hewn body to the Grand Dukes. Firon got sick during this and very upset. In 906 a great famine came over Anglaria, and it was worst in Marduin, the people were rioting but instead of keeping them down, Firon encouraged them to march to Irgalon and confront the king. He let the march and he was named king by the people from Istit. At the same time the Dwarves attacked Anglaria at South-Wildland, but they went south to Irgalon because they were supplied with rescources by Grand Duke Orgast. Ifar III send an army to fight them but was killed by his lieutenants. One of these lieutenants brought Ifar III's head to Firon, who then killed him for betraying the king. They then marched on Irgalon. The new King was Ifar IV, son of Ifar III, who ruled together with his aunt Ifaria. A great army fortified the city and it took two months before the walls were breached. Most of the in-city army then joined Firon and the army marched on the palace while Firon was still fighting at the walls. He captured Haran II and his grandfather Lorfar who had been the generals in charge of the protection of outer walls. When Firon heard of the murder of Ifar IV and the suicide of Ifaria he knew both Haran and Lorfar would be killed if he dind't free them and even though he stood face to face with the murderer of his friend Néran he let them go. But Haran didn't surrender and attacked Firon which wounded him severely. But Haran was killed by Artion who came just in time. Lorfar then fled the battlefield saving his grandson's body. Becoming King Firon was now severely injured and was brought to the House of Healings. Artion then went to the palace and made the people stop stealing everything that had once been owned by the Ifarians and murdering their servants. He called for a vote on how the realm should be ruled from then on. The people called for the re-instate of the Senate and for Firon to be the king. The vote showed that over 89% of the people wanted Firon as King. The remaining Grand Dukes went to the House of Healings to ask Firon if he would accept the position of king and he accepted. But he did also re-establish te Senate. Almir of Ofir also came to him to surrender his arms. He had been one of the few Ifarians to survive the war and he desired peace. Firon accepted his surrender and instated him as a Senator. Reign After his coronation he rebuilt the Irgalon's citywalls and burried the Ifarian rulers in their own Memorial, built by Ifar III for his father. He also gave the people of Marduin the opportunity to name their own king and they chose Firon. So from then on Firon was King of Anglaria and Marduin, with Marduin as a separate state. He also started the prosicution of people who had betrayed their country by aiding the Ifars by giving them power. Among them were Agnor and Halnar, Halnar's son Hilnar then committed suicide. In 911 Meldin became the new President of the Senate, but he was murdered the same day he was elected. The murderer was immediately executed. From then Firon's rule was a peaceful one and in 920 his son Faron married Hirma, daughter of Golnar. And in 923 their son Fargon was born. And two years later they had a second son named Margon. And in 930 they had another son named Dirgon. Firon ultimately died in 955. He was buried near his great-grandfather within the Halls uf Ufir. He was succeeded by his son Faron Category:Men Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Kings of Marduin Category:Anglarians Category:Firgians Category:Ifarian Age related articles